Fragmentos
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Eu nunca soube porquê fui mordido. Não lembro muito bem da época, era pequeno demais. Sirem. Slash. Escrita para Naughty Boy no Amigo Oculto 2007 da PSF.


**Título: **Fragmentos  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Personagens: **Remus Lupin, Sirius Black  
**Disclaimer: **Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Avisos: **Angst e com spoiler para o livro 7.  
Escrita para Naughty Boy de presente no Amigo Oculto 2007 da Potter Slash Fics

* * *

**Fragmentos **

Eu nunca soube porquê fui mordido. Não lembro muito bem da época, era pequeno demais. Mas lembro sempre do pai como um homem calado e sério, mas que fazia minha mãe rir nos momentos mais inesperados. Às vezes me perguntava o que ele fez para agravar Greyback. Talvez nada além de ser trouxa e ter se casado com uma bruxa. Ele nunca me disse e eu nunca perguntei também. Às vezes, eu percebia o modo como ele me olhava. Tanta dor, arrependimento e culpa. Eu queria dizer que estava tudo bem. Mas nós saberíamos que era mentira. E eu me calava.

Minha mãe era uma mulher fantástica. Com ou sem magia, ela me incentivava a aprender. E eu sempre gostei de brincar, correr, me aventurar, explorar. Foi ela quem me ensinou que eu ainda poderia me aventurar enquanto lia. Mesmo naqueles dias em que estava cansado, ferido demais para me levantar, ela conseguia capturar meu interesse com algum livro e me fazer rir. A primeira vista, minha mãe era só fragilidade e delicadeza. Mas sem dúvida, era a mais forte de nós. Ainda assim eu me lembro do seu choro baixinho sempre na última noite de lua crescente. E do modo como ninguém comentava sobre isso no dia seguinte.

Greyback me capturou enquanto brincava próximo de casa. Ele fez questão de manter-me cativo até a hora da transformação. Ele queria que meus pais tentassem me encontrar. E falhassem. Algumas noites, as piores, eu sonho com isso. Posso sentir os dentes na minha perna esquerda, algo quente ensopando minha roupa, o frio quando fiquei sozinho. Tenho somente uma sensação, efêmera demais para ser lembrança, do cheiro do outro lobisomem. Um cheiro que evocava dor, agonia e sempre seria associado à morte. Ninguém sabe ao certo porquê ele não me levou com ele. Acredito que ele imaginou que eu morreria com a mordida e eu não faço a mínima idéia do porquê não morri. Afinal, quais as chances de uma criança sobreviver a um lobisomem adulto?

Eu sempre implorei aos meus pais por irmãos. Tinha amigos perto de casa, mas não era a mesma coisa. Eu queria alguém para brincar, conversar e que fosse família. Quando explicava isso para meus pais, eles riam e diziam que logo, logo providenciariam um. Mas pouco depois de minha primeira transformação, nós nos mudamos para um lugar mais afastado. Meus pais estavam assustados demais para continuarmos ali e precisavam garantir que eu não machucaria alguém. Na nova casa, não havia amigos e, apesar de querer muito, eu também nunca mais pedi por um irmão.

Antes, eu sonhava em ser Auror. Achava que essa seria a profissão mais perfeita e excitante que alguém poderia escolher. Depois que fui mordido, ao ver o modo como minha mãe me ensinava, quis ser Professor. Claro que, naquela época, eu sabia que nunca iria para Hogwarts. Nunca aceitariam alguém como eu lá. Mas o Futuro era algo longínquo e havia coisas mais imediatas para me preocupar. Como, por exemplo, se sobreviveria à transformação na próxima lua cheia.

Não me lembrava de muita coisa das noites de lua cheia. Enquanto a transformação se completava, eu sentia como se me distanciasse de tudo. Apagava. No dia seguinte, haveria flashes. O gosto de sangue dos meus ferimentos, o fantasma de uma raiva insana por estar preso. Por dias, o desejo por liberdade era tão grande que eu sentiria ímpetos de correr porta a fora até minhas pernas não me suportarem mais. Às vezes pensava que se não estivesse tão fraco, eu teria feito isso. Aos poucos, a vontade diminuía e eu não me lembraria de nada. E isso era benção e maldição. Porque de repente, eu poderia sentir nitidamente a sensação das minhas garras se enterrando em carne. E num instante de puro pânico não saber se eu matei alguém. Demoraria horas até conseguir apagar a lembrança. Horas de argumentação lógica sobre a impossibilidade disso. Acalmando o medo irracional das infinitas possibilidades de não ter nenhum controle sobre a fera.

Dumbledore trouxe minha carta pessoalmente. Eu nunca me considerei burro. Mas confesso que tive dificuldades em acompanhar a conversa naquele dia. Toda as explicações sobre como arranjariam uma casa para minhas transformações, um túnel para levar-me da escola até a casa e a possibilidade de estudar mesmo. Em Hogwarts! Minha mãe chorou. Meu pai perguntava uma ou outra coisa, assentia de vez em quando, a expressão mais séria que nunca. Eu não disse nada. Mais tarde, pensei que Dumbledore devia me achar realmente estúpido, mas aquilo era tão fantástico, tão absurdo e tão aterrorizante que pareciam estar falando em outra língua e sobre outra pessoa.

Um dia antes de ir para Hogwarts, meu pai me chamou para ter A Conversa. Não sobre sexo, graças a Merlin. Mas sobre o Mundo Lá Fora – e o modo como ele falava me fazia pensar que o Mundo Lá fora era um substantivo próprio – e sobre o preconceito, desprezo e rejeição. Antes da visita de Dumbledore, durante minha infância, meu pai havia me ensinado como sobreviver no mundo trouxa. Ele me ensinou trabalhos manuais, sobre como me virar e não chamar atenção. Eu era novo demais para entender metade do que ele dizia, além de estar excitado demais com a perspectiva de Hogwarts, mas hoje eu sei. Naquele dia, ele me ensinou a sobreviver ao mundo. Naquela noite, eu não dormi. Estava com tanto medo que vomitei. Quando nós despedimos, minha mãe me abraçou apertado, disse para eu me cuidar e escrever.

Tanto quanto gostava de descobrir os livros na biblioteca, eu amava explorar os terrenos de Hogwarts. Lá, eu podia passar horas sob a árvore perto do lago ou no campo de quadribol. Não sei exatamente quando o tempo em que eu estava no campo passou a coincidir com os dias de prática do time da Grifinória. Menos ainda quando se tornou normal voltar para o salão comunal acompanhado por Sirius e James. Eu me lembro de evitar contato, ser discreto, calado e estudioso. E, de repente, eu estava rindo das piadas de Sirius ou ladeado por James e Peter nas refeições. E um dia, descobriram meu segredo e não se afastaram. Eu ganhei um apelido. E era um Maroto.

A vida como Maroto era intensa. Correr por Hogwarts e Hogsmeade acompanhado pelos outros era a melhor sensação do mundo. Pregar peças, conhecer os segredos do castelo, bolar esquemas, aprender, rir, brigar. Eu não conseguia exercer meu papel como monitor. Não sempre. Não com eles. Eu sabia que algumas coisas que fazíamos eram erradas, mas faltava coragem para ir contra eles. Assim como sabia que esconder de Dumbledore sobre nossas saídas nas noites de lua poderia ser perigoso. Mas eu não podia simplesmente voltar a me trancar na Casa dos Gritos. Com eles, eu me sentia quase normal. Quase como era antes. E isso era algo que eu não podia e nem queria abrir mão tão fácil.

Sirius armou para eu ficar com uma garota. Foi um dos momentos mais constrangedores da minha vida. E mais revelador. Percebi que meus olhares e meu interesse eram bem mais direcionados ao colega dela que a ela. E quando eu a beijei não foi nem de longe tudo que os outros disseram que seria. Serviu como um motivo para azarar Sirius e referencial quando fiquei com um Corvinal. Foi quando eu descobri de verdade que James não tinha exagerado tanto assim. Minha mãe foi a primeira pessoa para quem contei que era gay. Do mesmo modo como me ensinou sobre magia e a ler, ela me falou sobre sexo. Ela não parecia exatamente surpresa. Meu pai morreu antes de saber.

Eu lembro da expressão de Sirius depois que James salvou a vida de Snape na Casa dos Gritos. Se me concentrar um pouco, consigo ouvi-lo se desculpando. E sentir o quanto aquela traição doeu. Eu me concentrei ainda mais nos estudos, Dumbledore passou a nos vigiar mais de perto e perdi a companhia dos três nas noites de lua. Sirius continuou se desculpando e me acompanhando mesmo quando eu disse que não o queria por perto. Ele era cabeça-dura, bagunceiro, irritante, teimoso, insuportável, arrogante. Mas beijava como se precisasse daquilo para viver. E fodia e se deixava foder como se fosse morrer.

Depois de Hogwarts, veio a Ordem da Fênix. Nossos planos viraram questão de vida ou morte. As brincadeiras diminuíram, a desconfiança cresceu. E um dia, não havia mais Marotos. Em algum ponto, perdi a confiança dos outros. E James, Lily e Peter morreram, Sirius foi preso e eu estava mais sozinho que nunca. Os anos seguintes não passam de um borrão. Voltei a ser cauteloso, discreto. Apliquei o que meu pai me ensinou para sobreviver. Lembro do retorno a Hogwarts como Professor. Lembro do reencontro com Sirius. Das novas desculpas, beijos e sexo. Lembro do Véu. Lembro...

De repente, as lembranças que eram tão nítidas quanto se fossem produto de um feitiço, vão se apagando, misturando-se, confundindo-se. À medida que o feitiço de Dolohov faz seu efeito, sinto o cheiro de sangue, a dor se intensificar no corpo. Por um momento insano, sinto o cheiro de Greyback e não sei se ainda sou um menino, sendo atacado pelo lobisomem na floresta. E então já não há mais dor ou cheiro ou lembranças. E nada disso importa mais.


End file.
